Angel of Death
by Azmarsonic
Summary: 'Death. That is all I had known, and all I will know. It is my past, my present, and my future'. Pitch Black gone and the children safe, the Guardians start to realise how little they know of Jack. While on quest to gain his trust, the Guardians are challenged with trying to help other immortal spirits like Jack, or mainly in particular a certain lost spirit, The Grim Reaper.
1. Prologue

Death.

That is all I had known, and all I will know.

It is my past,

my present,

and my future.

~x~

The ominous silence that clings to the air, the imminent smell of death, the quiet chokes to wailing sobs of loved ones, the begging, the pleading whether to end their life or spare it.

Then there was the hate, the hate and the pity and disgust. From both human and immortal.

I had long forgone reacting to it. What else could I do but accept it? Accept the truth that I was the spirit of something that was ugly. Something that was dark, cold and heartless, that deserved to be despised and sneered upon.

That ever constant smell of desperation hit my nose as I gazed upon my next patron. Male, aged 43, a husband, and father to 3, injured badly in car crash and fighting for his life for 3 weeks now. Death - imminent.

The room was filled with the humming of machines, the quiet, lazy 'beep, beep' of the mans heart monitor was all that filled the silence. At my intruding presence however, the noise picked up a pace, signifying the awaking of Charles Foster.

His eyes darted around the room in tired weariness, immediately stopping on my cloaked form shrouded with the shadows.

He gulped, eyes drawn to the glinting scythe beside me.

His mouth opened, silent words escaping but I could read the small whisper.

'Grim Reaper'.

I gave him an unseen, apologetic smile and silently approached him. He seemed at a loss for words, mouth opening and closing desperately, eyes squinted in pain. Eventually his voice broke the thick atmosphere, a hoarse whisper among machines.

"Will it hurt?"

He accepted his death, excepted the inevitable. It gave me slight relief and I shook my head.

Charles sighed, closing his eyes in accepting defeat.

"Then go ahead"

I raised my scythe, dipping it down until the pointed tip pressed against the mans chest, the silver edge glowing a momentary blue. The last of his breath left his mouth and he stilled.

I withdrew my symbolic weapon, it's curve returning to never fading silver.

The heart monitor stopped, silence capturing once more before the long, slow drone of death filled the hospital room.

I watched, the heart monitors visual and limp, flat line. Somewhere far in the hospital footsteps picked up and I knew it was time to leave. Time to go find another soul in need of reaping.

I glanced down at my wrist, watching as the tattooed scrawl across it faded and stared at the mark under it.

I let my scythe shift, dissolve into the empty energy I held, letting my arm holding it drop as it was disappeared, before letting my body do the same. Black wisps flowed around me, caving in like a black hole as I let myself be transported far away to some remote village in the Indonesian Islands.

Faces of rushed nurses filled the last of my vision before the scene completely vanished and I felt my bodied energy shift south.

~x~

Death is all I have ever known, and all I will ever know.

I accepted that long ago.

Condemned myself to the inevitable.

Given up any hope of searching for a meaning, a purpose to why I do this.

I wish I didn't have to but there's nothing else I can do.

For if I won't end their suffering, who will?

~x~

**I own nothing.**

**I shouldn't but I did anyway.**

**While this is an OC character and I'm usually not one for OC's, please know there is no romance or OCxJack or whatever.**

**This is only my own interest in exploring another spirits history and struggles as well as Jack's.**

**I got really interested into thinking about the other immortal spirits out there and well, Grim Reaper is awesome as. **

**This story will be mainly based around Jack's history and story, not just Grim Reapers. **

**This is short but is only a prologue (yes I like prologues) and only this chapter is in first person.**

**Reviews are kindly appreciated, next chapter is already written, and shall be up soon. **

**Xx**

**A.S**


	2. Ch 1 - The Plan

**Ch. 1 The Plan**

~x~

"Get back here ya overgrown snowflake!"

The 5 Guardians had met up for a simple, celebratory get together, although Jack had to be dragged along by a very persistent North, ("You're Guardian now, Frost! You join in parties also!") to enjoy the company of one another and the defeat of Pitch Black.

With the Boogeyman gone, the Guardians could finally get back to their relative jobs no longer worrying in fear for the children's well being. They did not know if Pitch had survived in the end or not but what mattered was that the children were safe and would continue to be so while they were there.

"Why don't you come catch me then, Skippy?"

Jack had gone back to his life of solitude and free-spirit roaming, intent on spreading his name across the world now he could finally be seen. However he stilled called his lake in Burgess home and often visited Jamie and the other kids there.

"Skippy!? Why I ought ta-"

Bunnymund now had a small break before starting his plans for next Easter. Being once again believed in by the children of the world Bunny seemed even more intent on not only making an even better Easter but gaining back the physical interaction he once had with the children of the world.

"Oh, careful boys th- Bunny! Anything but Jack's teeth!"

Toothina had been quite busy reorganising her tooth collection and getting her tiny fairies back to full strength. After the encounter with Pitch the brave mini fairies had been quite shaken and would take time to recover, letting Tooth herself go out onto the field more often with the lack of help.

"HA! Leave them, Tooth. They mean no harm. Eggnog?"

North was busy preparing for Christmas. His sleigh had been damaged dramatically in the fight again Pitch and with Jack's regular (troublemaking) visits, the yeti's were feeling overly stressed with the amount of broken toys and set pranks caused by said mischievous Guardian.

And last but not least Sandy had been working hard, putting extra effort into his dreams to help the children forget the nightmares that lingered in their mind from the Boogeyman's desperate effort to gain power.

In all they were all busy in their own way which made the need for meeting up more important than ever, especially with their newest addition.

The Guardians watched as Bunnymund tried to swipe at a cackling Jack, who hovered just out of arms way.

"Jack. We don't see you often with you always flying off to some other continent. Why not stay here every so often? We could make plenty room!" Jack stopped his mocking ice imitations of the pooka and turned to North who was comfortably sprawled back in a large red armchair, an unfinished chunk of ice and narrow pointed carver in hand as he chipped away at the incomplete creation.

"Why would I do that? I already have a home" The Russian stopped his work and glanced at Jack in wonder, the others also gazing at him in surprise.

Jack landed, leaning casually on his staff, a single dark eyebrow raised as he glanced at each wide-eyed Guardian in turn.

"What?"

Tooth glanced at North before darting forward.

"We had no idea you had a home Jack! We always assumed you just . . . drifted"

Jack snorted. "Well of course I have a home. It's where I was created"

Golden movement caught his eye and he glanced at Sandy, noticing the golden question mark above him.

"Why didn't you say so sooner! What's it like?" North leaned forward, his interested piqued. Jack took a step back and gave a strained smile.

"Well it's nothing special-"

"It's probably an igloo or something"

"An ice igloo? What's it like living in one of those?"

"Why sleep in trees, then?"

"It's not like he can sleep with a blanket and mattress, he'd just freeze 'em"

"Oh, w-"

"Hey!"

The chattering stopped and 4 pairs of eyes turned to Jack, all but one gazing with expectance.

"Thanks for the party guys but there are a few towns with my name written on it, let the kids have some fun during exams" He gave a half wave, his staff nudging open a window before he hopped out, letting the wind carry him away from the frozen ice-land.

Bunny hurried to close the glass pane, breathing onto his furry paws once he did. North and Tooth exchanged confused looks while Sandy gazed at Jack previous spot with saddened understanding.

"Eager ta leave us much?" Bunny mumbled grumpily as he settled himself in front of the fire place.

"I wonder why he was reluctant to staying? This place is perfect for him. All the ice and snow he could want!"

"He said he had a home, North. Where he was born, of course he not going to leave it" Tooth paused from a discussion with her fairies, her usual chipper voice softened slightly.

"Well, yes but . . . still. We have sleigh!"

"It's not all about the sleigh, North" Bunny sighed back, exasperated.

All the while talking, Sandy had been pondering Jack's behaviour, picking up the subtle signs of discomfort, guardedness and distrust. He tugged at North's shirt, quickly gaining the attention of the leader of the Guardians.

"Sandy, what is it?"

Sandy conjured up an image of the winter spirit, letting the other two easily see the picture.

"Yes, what about Jack Frost?" North asked. Sandy frowned, scrunching his face up slightly as he struggled with how to voice his concern. Eventually he let his image zoom back and created an image of each of the Guardian's also. When the sand was finished, the others were left to look at themselves, closely standing together while the image of Jack Frost stood a sizable distance away from the close-knit group.

The group stared at the image in confusion.

"Jack is away from us?" North asked in bewilderment. Sandy shook his head, motioning up to the image again.

"He is ... alone?" Tooth asked gently. Sandy went to shake his again but paused, cocking it to the side with an iffy expression.

"He's isolated?" Sandy motioned with his hands for them to continue.

"What, he's ... guarded? Doesn't trust us or somethin'?" Sandy's picture exploded into fireworks as he pointed at Bunny excitedly.

"Jack doesn't trust us?" North asked, his expression even more perturbed. He pondered this thought, a recently nagging question also popping up into his mind.

He frowned and gazed down at Sandy, floating above ground and looking at him with serious expectancy.

North slowly nodded, agreeing with Sandy's speculations.

"You may be right, friend. I too have been thinking . . . we as Guardians don't know awful lot of Jack. Yet he is part of children we protect"

Tooth had long ago stopped whispering with her smaller fairies, sense fully focused on North.

Bunnymund cocked his head slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Well, boy knows nothing of his past till now and even now hasn't told us. Then there is the whole 300 years in solitude without any help from both Manny or us. He suffered by self for long while now and is used to it. He will not open up to us easy. This worry's me"

Sandy raised a hand as if to speak but North cut him off, his musings not finished.

"And then I start thinking to myself what if others like Jack out there are also suffering. Not knowing who they are inside! Or also forget memories. As guardians we must help those who struggle with their job"

The room fell silent at this, the tinkering of tools and chatter of elves ringing far behind them.

"You mean, Jack's not the only one who could be suffering? Then we have to do something!" Tooth exclaimed suddenly, her form darting around anxiously.

Sandy nodded with Tooth, an image of a book and then snow flake appearing above him.

"And learn more about Jack?"

Sandy nodded and North felt himself brighten up at the idea.

"Yes! We" North motioned to the four of them, " Shall not just earn jack Frost's trust! We shall also help other spirits!"

"Well, I guess there's no harm trying" Bunny murmured to himself.

The other three nodded, eyes touching in agreement.

"I like this plan!"

~x~

". . . This is pointless! We hardly knew about Jack's problem was till only a few weeks ago What're the chances someone else out their needs our 'help'" Bunny exclaimed loudly as the rest of the group pondered.

All the Guardians save Jack (who had been very elusive) had decided to meet up at the next possible time a week and a half later.

"Cupid? Or Mother Nature? No she's been around too long. Ray? Jester?" Tooth flittered about the room, names falling from her tongue faster than a waterfall.

Bunny snorted.

"Cupid? He's a complete wacka! All love this and love that, no way does he need any help. And don't even get me started on Jester"

North nodded to himself, as he thought.

"All spirits we know are fine. We need to broaden scopes. Ideas, Sandy?" The large man turned to the smallest Guardian for ideas only to get more confused by Sandy's onslaught of images.

Angel, four-leaf clover, clock-

"Harvest? No, the Ground hog? Janus? Oh I don't know, White?-"

"Harvest? Are you kidding? And don't you dare say that rodents name ever again. Janus is fine, and White is a complete fruit-loop! Tryin' ta set up her bloody weddings all the damn time-"

Sun, thunderclouds, will-o-wisp-

"Indie? How about Indie? We don't know much on her-"

"Oh, cracking idea let's ask Carnival as well while we're at it!-"

Statue of Liberty, Earth, stork-

"QUIET!"

The room froze, North's hands wide out and gaze solid as he stared at each of the guardians.

"We never get anywhere like this. We need to sit and discuss"

The other guardians nodded, settling down once again. North leaned forward in his chair, gazing at the Guardians each in turn.

"We are all thinking much too . . . mainstream. We need to think outside box for moment, specifics, not random names"

"Well, we know all of the celebration spirit's on some sorta level and Ah think they're plenty fine with their jobs"

North nodded at this, leaning his chin onto his hand.

"Seasonal spirits?"

"Well apart from Jack, we've met them all of several occasions" Tooth replied this time. North hummed in response.

Sandy conjured up and image of a clock and sprout, making a big cross as he did.

"Yes, Father Time and Mother Nature have been around much longer than we all have so they're out"

"What about Father Time and Mother Nature?"

The group jumped, turning to see Jack idly lazing about on the closest windowsill.

"Jack! What're you doing here?" North asked standing up to greet the youngest spirit.

"Well, actually I came to mess around with your yeti's but I saw you guys were having a meeting" His eyes were light, concealing the slight bit of suspicion in his voice.

"Son, come in. We did not mean to leave you out. We didn't think you'd want to join with all your rushing about"

Jack shrugged, hopping off the sill and jumping onto the mantel place, on leg to his chest, the other swinging over the fireplace.

"So, what're you talking about?"

"Other spirit's!" Tooth piped up quickly, zooming in close to the young boy to give him a quick, friendly hug. Jack discreetly shied away from the close contact and moved away from the spirit. Tooth eyed Jack with slight hurt but eventually contented herself with admiring his teeth.

"Oh . . ." Jack eyed the Tooth Fairy with unsure amusement. "And why the spirit's"

North cleared his voice, causing Tooth to jump up with an apology and dart back to her place in the circle.

"You see Jack, after meeting you we have come to realise that there are spirit's out there that, like you were, are confused as to their purpose, abilities, who they are and if they are believed in. We wish to fix this once and for all. You join?"

Jack's eyes widened, blue orbs and mixture of emotions.

"Really? Well... I guess . . . I didn't realise there were others out there like me. So who're we helping?"

The group fell silent at this.

"We don't actually know of anyone who does need our help, ya see" Bunny eventually stated. Jack raised a dark eyebrow.

"You've really made progress with this, huh?"

Bunny bristled opening his mouth to snap back but Jack cut him off quickly.

"Who've you thought of?"

"The usual. Celebration spirits . . . seasonal . . . elemental . . ."

The room fell silent, listening the soft sounds of the wind outside. North looked up, seeing the moon in the night sky as he realised how much time they had spent discussing this. As the group pondered in silence, North watched the moon ahead, silently asking for his help. As if answering, the moons gaze suddenly concentrated thickly, it's beams hitting the floor in the centre of the group, it's light casting the room in a beautifully eerie vision of silver and abstract shadows. The candle tips vanished, their source of light gone, smoke tendrils filling the magical air and the group gasped, Jack especially, this being the first time in over 300 years of being talked to by the Man on the Moon. The group held their breath as an image slowly made its way, shadows seeping onto the strong light and twisting and solidifying in a strange, more ghostly imitation of Sandy's work. The group stilled, an image becoming recognisable on the stone floor.

"A scythe?" Tooth asked in a whisper. The moons light faded, in acknowledgement, leaving the room back to its normal state, candles alight and flickering once again.

The room was silent.

"A scythe?" Jack's voice broke it dramatically, his tone confused and almost dry. "What like the Grim Reaper or something?"

North gasped, jumping from his seat.

"YES! Grim Reaper! Why not I think of that?"

Jack balked. "The Grim- THE _Grim_ Reaper? I was joking! You mean there actually is one?"

"Well where else do you suppose the stories come from, Frostbite? Plus someone has to collect the souls of the dead"

"Well yeah but... _the_ Grim Reaper! Has anyone even met him?"

The group went quiet.

"Well that's certainly thinking outside the box" Bunny remarked dryly.

"Wow, so he is real. This'll be fun"

"I don't think this is such a good idea anymore"

"Aw, c'mon Tooth. He can't be that bad"

"He's a reaper of the dead! Hooded face, carries a scythe, what's not to be worried about?"

"Have you ever met him? Or seen him?"

"Well no..."

"Then you should stop worrying"

"But the stories always say-"

"You shouldn't go judging old Mr Reaper from stories"

"Stories always have a little truth in them!"

North jumped into the escalating argument between Tooth and Jack in attempt to calm the nervous Guardian.

"Jack is right, Tooth. We shouldn't judge Grim on stories. We meet first then judge!" He proclaimed proudly, his excitement making him swell with energy.

"And if he really is creepy as hell as the stories say?" Bunny's dry comment made the large man deflate a little.

"Well . . . let us cross such bridge when we get there, hmm?" Bunny rolled his eyes in response.

"So how're we going to find him?"

The room stilled once again at Jack's words. The snow haired boy almost face-palmed right then and there.

Sandy hesitantly formed a tombstone, a skull and bones beneath it, while Tooth visibly paled and Bunny groaned into his hand.

"Aw, struth We're gonna hav'ta find someone poor sick bugger, aren't we?"

~x~

In the end, after much discussion (and persuasion) they had decided it would be safer (and less intimidating) for Toothina and Jack to go look for the Grim Reaper and not all of them at once.

Currently Jack was camped out on top of a roof, his eyes scouring the road below him. He had searched throughout the town of Burgess, listening the gossip between friends and neighbours, eventually finding an old man of 95 who was ready to pass on. Jack had eventually found said man's home and settled himself down on the chilly roof opposite, creating miniature frost sculpture and patterns as he waited for death's personification. The moon was invisible, clouds covering its bright light leaving the town in a serene darkness. Jack however had clean visibility into the man's bedroom where the old man slept. The wind whistled around him, tempting him to play and dance amongst but for once he ignored it, intent on meeting the mysterious Grim Reaper.

However the night continued on and before too long the sun's first rays appeared over the far mountains. Jack gazed across the road in confusion. Maybe it wasn't the old man's time yet. However as the day passed on, and the man's family visited, he discovered the man had passed away in the night.

_Then where was the Grim Reaper?_

~x~

**Nothing is owned.**

**Virtual cookies for anyone who can guess all of the spirits named. I put quite some thought into each name and celebration/element/etc they owned/created.**

**IAnyway, apologise for any grammar errors. I wanted to get this up quickly and will give fix up any mistakes later.  
Umm ... yes. Not entirely happy with this chapter. Struggled a bit with how to start off this story, hopefully it will get better.**

**I am be working an awful lot on Jack's story also.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated ;)**

**Xx**

**A.S**


	3. Ch 2 - The Search

**Warnings of death, both this chapter and most likely all upcoming ones.**

**I am writing about the Grim Reaper after all. I own nothing.**

~x~

Time passed as the Guardians went back to their relative jobs, each one keeping a keen eye out for a dark, cloaked spirit.

And yet the dark immortal seemed to enjoy being as elusive as Frost himself until eventually the Guardians were forced to regroup once again and discuss tactics.

In the end, after much discussion (and persuasion) they had decided it would be safer (and less intimidating) for Toothiana and Jack to search for the Grim Reaper and not all of them at once. This time however, instead of physically seeking the spirit himself, they went and sought after his profession.

Frost scoured through Burgess searching and listening until happening open the news of a very old man. While waiting for an elderly to pass away wasn't exactly the best nor quickest plan, the man himself was certain it was his time to pass on and seemed to be waiting for death with warm, welcome arms.

It was the best lead they had, and easier to watch (especially for Tooth) and so the snow child settled himself down on a roof directly across from the aged man's window. It was well after dusk when Toothiana joined him on the tiles, her ever present trail of fairies behind her as they waited in apprehending silence for death's personification.

Tooth's quiet hum of her gossamer wings filled the peaceful night air, while the wind whistled around Jack, tugging and tempting him to play as he begged for attention, but for once he ignored the invitation and stayed in his frozen, statue-like state for the mysterious Grim Reaper to arrive.

"Have any of you met the Grim Reaper before?" Jack's whispered voice almost made Tooth jump in surprise and she turned her attention to Jack, his eyes cleanly focused and the resting man below.

She turned her gaze to the moon and gave a small shake of her feathered head.

"No. None of the immortal spirit's associate with Grim. None of our paths ever clash and we never really felt the need or want to meet him " She sighed sadly at this, thinking how harsh that must sound of them.

"Grim is also very recluse. He keeps to himself to the point where majority of us have never even seen him before. I always assumed it was because of his profession and character. I'm starting to wonder if that's really the case anymore"

Jack stole a quick glance at the fairy before nodding.

At the sudden ending of conversation, Tooth bit her lip nervously. She had hoped to use this time to talk a bit with Jack, get to know him better but his unusually quiet nature and the tense atmosphere hanging around them made her hesitate.

However the night ended and dawn came, followed by another and another until almost a week had passed.

"Maybe it's not the old man's time yet" Jack mumbled to himself. Tooth said nothing and the two continued to wait every night on the roof top. It wasn't till the sixth day that something significant happened.

Jack watched with confusion as the man's family visited, knocking on the door only to have no one answer. But Jack could see the man still sleeping in his bed. The old man's daughter eventually managed to find a spare key and entered the quiet house.

It didn't take Jack long figured out what had happened. The old man had peacefully passed away in the night. And that left the Guardian confused.

They had been there the entire night, and all morning. They hadn't, _couldn't_, have missed anything.

_So then where was the Grim Reaper?_

~x~

The news perplexed the group almost to the point of nervousness. They still knew nothing both on character and appearance of the unnatural being and the too simple yet perplexing happenings of the death a few days ago seemed to put them on edge.

They met up once again to discuss the absence of Grim at the old man's death and a new plan of attack on finding said spirit.

North seemed positive that they should hang around a graveyard for a couple of hours and that the hooded immortal would eventually appear.

Sandy quickly attempted to eliminate such thoughts but the task was proving hard for the silent Guardian.

"Look, obviously you guys weren't lookin' in the right spot!" Bunny said as cleaned one of his many boomerangs.

"Gee, Bunny, the guy went to bed and _died_ in his sleep. If that's not the right place to look, where is?" Jack threw back with an irked tone.

"Ah'm jus' sayin. Maybe yer need ta look for something a bit more morbid"

"Bunny!" Tooth's face was horrified and she stared at the pooka with wide amethyst eyes. The Guardian quickly raised his hands in quick defence.

"It was just an idea"

"No, wait" North stood up from his chair, walking over to his workplace and fiddling with the crystal ice chest he had been carving. "Bunny may be right. We need to find hospital patient"

"He must hang around those places an awful lot" Jack murmured to himself making Tooth shoot him a wide eyed look.

"And this time" North continued letting the chest clunk close as he turned to face the others, "Bunny and I will go! Jack comes too of course"

"What why me again?"

"Oh no, Ah'm not hanging around some deathly ill bugger just for some creepy old hooded man to appear. Especially not with him" Bunny pointed a furred thumb at Jack making the Frost spirit smirk at him.

"Afraid of a little death, are we?"

Bunny growled at his fellow Guardian, ears flattened slightly.

"No! But hospitals freak me out"

"That's alright, North and I can handle this plenty without you"

"And what exactly are yer insinuating with that?"

"Nothing, just that we don't need three of us to go if one of us is scared"

"I am NOT scared. You know why? 'Cause I'll be going with ya"

"GOOD!" North's loud bellow broke the two's argument (and Jack's manipulation skills) and clapped his hands together. "Then let's get ready!"

The night wore on and the group's discussions turned more jolly as they joked, argued and laughed. Jack easily joined into the fun games, particularly enjoying elf-bowling, charades and a more modern game known as spoons which seemed to turn more violent each time round they played.

When the atmosphere finally calmed, and the Guardians settled down for a warm cup of cocoa or eggnog, Jack felt himself drift away from the soft murmurs of stories and gossip. The tone of conversation had a imminent tone of seriousness to it and he didn't want to find himself caught within it when it happened. So instead he found himself wondering the slowly emptying halls of North's workshop, the yeti's long ago asleep and the remaining elves scurrying back to where ever it was they rested.

Feeling a sigh pull itself from his mouth, Jack decisively turned towards the nearest window, hoping the cool bite of his element and the brushing of his oldest friend upon his cheek could lighten his mood.

Swinging himself up onto the icy roof tiles, Jack followed the roof's edge, his staff dragging against the gutters causing icicle sparks to frost out into the soft wind. Eventually he sat down, one leg bent to his chest, the other swinging freely, his staff firmly placed between the two where he rested his pale cheek. The North Pole's snow had an almost ethereal glow to it in the waning moons. He glanced up into the night sky, admiring it's clear ocean of nothingness, the stars that smiled down on him comfortingly as he pondered deep into his mind. And he let it wonder, gave it complete rein to doubt, question and realise while he brushed his icy fingers gently against the rough bark of his crook.

A hand pressed against his shoulder and he jumped, breaking from thought quickly o look up and see Tooth. Once again, the boy shied away from the fairy's hand, almost unconsciously. Tooth frowned slightly and fluttered down to kneel next to the snow child.

She watched Jack carefully, noting his slight down-turned lips and the almost invisible crease in his eyebrows.

"Is everything okay?"

Jack turned to Tooth, a smile quickly plastering his face.

"Everything's fine"

Tooth watched Jack, unconvinced and the paled-skinned boy shifted nervously under her evaluating eyes, avoiding any contact with the fairy's purple orbs.

"You seem a little . . . uneasy" Tooth spoke carefully as she continued to pick apart every movement of Jack's in hope of figuring out more of the boy.

"It's . . . it's nothing. Really nothing" Jack mumbled out and before Tooth could stop him the boy pushed off the edge, falling into the trusting embrace of the wind and letting it carry him where ever it deemed worthy.

Tooth watched the boys figure shrink far in the horizon. Her wings drooped, flickering slightly like a dimming light bulb while her wide eyed gaze dimmed with sadness.

She sighed and let her wings lift her up from her kneeling position, feet gently brushing the ice cold tiles.

"Why won't you talk to us, Jack?"

~x~

All too soon, North was dragging one reluctant rabbit and one suspiciously quiet troublemaker to the morbid realm of medicine, healing, sickness and death.

It was only the last they were looking for unfortunately.

"Look, I say we get in, find Grim, then get out fast" Bunny mumbled out nervously, ears flicking in paranoia as they made their way through the darkly lit suburbs of Nottingham.

North gave a loud chuckled, ignoring the hissing shush of the pooka.

"Why so scared of hospital, is only building!"

The furry spirit glared at the large, jolly man only to jump as something lightning cold sparked his back. He swung around to meet the mischievous grin of his 'friendly' rival Guardian.

He growled at Jack, the boy jumping up to skilfully balance on the nearby powerlines.

"Yeah Bunny, why so scared of a building?"

"It's not the building!" Bunny snapped back. "It's what's inside!"

"You're scared of medicine? Sickness?" Bunny frowned, his nose twitching in annoyance before his finally caved.

"It's the sickness, okay? It just . . . it freaks me out" North raised an eyebrow while Jack gave him a strange look of amusement and confusion.

"But you're the Guardian of hope. Wouldn't a hospital be the sort of place that needs a lot of hope?"

"Well of course I give them hope! But it's the actual sickness I don't like and seeing what it does to the people, the children . . . " Bunny shuddered slightly and Jack, much to his relief, said nothing back. He frowned slightly at the sudden understanding of the Guardians words and North simply gave the pooka a comforting pat on the shoulder.

The group stopped, the large, ominous building ahead, a lone structure surrounded by gravel and bright lights that gently glowed onto car park below it. Jack stepped forward, pulling his hood up as he did.

"I'll go have a look first"

The teenager jumped up, flying up into the air and landing softly on a lower section of the roof. He leaned over the edge and gazed into the window below, his hood hanging off his head as he gazed into the room, checking its surroundings before opening the window and swinging himself in with expert grace. Landing lightly on his feet he gazed around the dark room, it's occupants asleep and carefully made his way to the door on the other side.

With practiced ease, Jack navigated his way through the labyrinth of hallways, glancing at important documents and files wherever possible until he came across a young adults room.

The boy was in a coma, recently taken off life support and struggling to stay alive. He approached the unconscious male and glanced at him quickly. He was pale and motionless and the sight made Jack . . . almost angry. This teenager should've been staying up late playing videos games, chatting with friends, spending dinner with his family, going to school, enjoying _his_ snow days. But instead he had somehow ended up like this, desperately fighting for his life and easily losing. Slipping over to the window he opened it and using the wind sent off a draft of snowflakes for the other two to follow.

Soon enough Bunny appeared from his symbolic rabbit hole, dragging North along with him as he did.

"What'd yer find?" He asked in his heavy Australian accent. Jack motioned the two over and looked down upon the weak boy.

"Recently taken off life support, they reckon he'll last only a few days"

Bunny hopped over, ears pulled back as he glanced at the teenager.

"Didn't the last time take almost a week"

Jack was given no time to reply as the air grew startlingly cold. The room seemed to still with silence, so thick it was choking, as if all life had frozen in time and the Guardians felt themselves tense with apprehension.

Suddenly North grabbed the other two by their collars, yanking them over to the farthest bed, and pulling them down behind it. Jack barely hand enough time to pull his staff with him when the hairs on the back on his neck prickled, his body sensing the presence of something unfamiliar.

He glanced at Bunny and North before leaning to the side, hands pressing against the much to chilly linoleum flooring as he peeked out from the side of the bed.

He had to hold his breath to suppress a shudder as he gazed at the figure before him.

A cloaked silhouette that seemed to both blend with the shadows and strongly contrast with them stood before the bed of the poor, comatose teenager. The thick, almost wispy black cloak hid everything about the man, leaving Jack with the only knowledge that he was tall, skinny and intimidating. The Grim Reaper made no noise whatsoever, something that made Jack even more nervous than he already was, and he found himself concentrating on trying to keep his breathing even.

The Reaper moved, a thin, delicate and incredibly pale arm reaching out of the cloaks dark folds, much to the young Guardians surprise. He had expected . . . he didn't know what he had expected. Bones perhaps?

As he watched the arm move he immediately noticed black markings on the inner wrist and for-arm. The images were too far away however and as long spidery fingers raised up, almost level to Grim's face, Jack felt himself transfixed with awed curiosity, unconsciously leaning further out as spidery tendrils appeared in the Reapers palm. Slowly they grew, twisting and folding in on themselves, reaching down towards the ground in a whispery, matte column. Eventually the whorls stopped moving, solidifying into a long black scythe, a gleaming silver edge to finish of the entire haunting image.

Somewhere behind him, Bunny and North shuffled around in agitation, limbs starting to cramp up but neither game enough to try a peek at what was happening, more likely to spotted if they did. Instead Bunny nudged Jack in attempt to gain his attention but the snow child ignored it, completely mesmerised with the foreboding, unearthly image before him.

The Reaper moved, stepping around the bed until he was beside the boy, facing the Guardians hiding spot, and place down the tip of his scythe onto the patient's heart. The blade glowed an eerie soft blue before dimming, and placed back to its original spot next to the Reaper. The rooms silence was overwhelming, suffocating, and Jack stayed rigid in fear, praying to the Man on the Moon that the dark figure couldn't hear his racing heart or almost erratic breathing. North and Bunny sensing something different also froze.

Suddenly the Reaper looked up straight at Jack. Jack felt himself freeze in total terror, staring back into the never ending abyss of where the Reaper face should be. He could almost sense himself become chained to darkness within, as if his soul was being pulled out of him at the sight of such a horrific, spectral image.

"Why have you come here?" The voice was hoarse, whispery and empty, devoid of any emotion and obviously unused for many centuries.

The sounds sent unstoppable shivers down Jack's back and Jack never shivered. He sensed the other two stiffen behind him and he dared a glance at them, desperately hoping they would know what to do.

Time seemed to stretch on, moving slower than frozen sand until eventually North made a move and stood up from his spot behind the bed.

"My name is North, and we have come for you, spirit of the dead,

Grim Reaper"

~x~

**My speed of updating is scaring myself, I'm never this efficient.**

**Thankyou all so, so, so much for you reviews, favourites and follows, means a lot to me.**

**I enjoyed writing Grim's creepy appearance, and I also apologise about the style of Bunny' accent. I'm playing around with it a bit (especially the 'ya's and 'yer's) but nothings really working for me. I'm Aussie and can't even right a decent Aussie accent, how shamefully ironic.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. I apologise for any grammatical errors, will look over it once again some time tomorrow mostly. Next chapter mightn't be so fast, I'm thinking 4-5 days maybe...?**

**Anyway, have a Happy New Year!  
**

**Xx**

**A.S**


	4. Ch 3 - The Capture

**Contains death scenes, just for warnings sake.  
Nothing is owned but the story.**

~x~

"My name is North, and we have come for you, Grim Reaper"

The room was quiet, and after a moments hesitance, Jack dared himself to rise up from his position, leaning up on his staff as he did. Bunny shortly followed and the three of them stood before the infamous Grim Reaper.

He said nothing, watching each of them with an unseeable stare only to simply turn, and walk away.

North spluttered slightly and called out again.

"We want to talk to you" The Reaper stopped, turning his head to the side slightly.

North jumped at the chance quickly. "Tis nothing to be worried, we only want simple chat"

Silence was once again offered as his only reply and while he seemed to pause in thought at North's words, the Reaper ignored them just as quickly as he glided out the door with noiseless footsteps. North gave a quiet shout, and scrambled over to the door leaning out to stop the faceless man only to meet an empty hallway.

He frowned, pulling back into the room with a scratch of his colourless beard.

"Rude, suspicious and downright creepy. What a shocker" Bunny grumbled out into the silence. North stayed deep in thought, muttering silent words to himself as he stroked the edge of his beard.

His words stated the obvious.

"We need new plan"

Bunny snorted. "Weren't you watching? The guy completely ignored us. I'm pretty sure that translates to a big, fat _rack off!_"

"I think he simply shy"

"What makes you think he's shy?"

"Well, he has not talked to anyone in 700 years. He's simply not used to company"

Bunny stared at North, his mouth open. He shut it quickly and shook his furry head, a hand coming up to cradle his forehead.

"Ya know what, I ain't gonna argue with you on this, but if he decides that our souls would make a nice addition to his creepy collection then I swear I'm gonna haunt Christmas for the rest of my afterlife! "

North bellowed with laughter, ignoring Bunny's angry 'shush'.

"Impossible! We are immortal"

Bunny glared at the large man, mumbling furiously to himself a reply that sounded somewhat like _'I ain't gonna test that theory with a goddamn spirit of death!'_

Jack, who had ignored the conversation between North and Bunny, stepped over to the teenager's bed and watched him once again.

His face was pale, and if he touched it he knew he would feel the slowly diminishing warmth of life. He placed a hesitant hand onto the boy's covered chest, feeling for a non-existent heartbeat.

A spirit who can control death.

He shivered and stepped back from the body.

How could they trust something so significant, so life changing, so _powerful_ with a simple, isolated spirit that they knew nothing about? He clenched his hand, feeling it quake with small tremors and gave a deep breath to relieve his tensions.

The boy looked like he could've been sleeping.

He only wished he was.

The room had gone silent and he turned to meet North and Bunny's questioning eyes. He smiled a reply.

"I guess we're back to square one"

~x~

Jack leaned back, resting his head against the cold bark, frost edging out in tiny fern-swirls where he touched the tree and he gave a large sigh.

He had been busy bringing winter to the Southern Hemisphere of the globe and had just finished creating some very nice snow storms across Asia and even quickly visiting Australia and New Zealand, dusting it with a nice frost. Now spent, he decided to camp out on a dormant blossom tree north of Japan in a place called Hokkaido. His body felt worn yet content, and he relaxed into the trees comfortable embrace, one leg idly swinging down, the other hugged to his chest. He rested an arm on his bent knee, a lose grip on his staff and he grinned in peaceful relaxation as his snow danced around him, the wind gently playing with it.

Ever since their first encounter with the Grim Reaper, the Guardians had felt a little put out and unsure of how to continue forward. He couldn't really blame them.

He frowned slightly at the thought of secretive spirit and pulled his hood over his messy, white hair.

The Grim scared him.

He couldn't deny it. The mere thought of him sent chills down his spine. It wasn't his appearance, or the abnormal silence of his walk or presence, although they didn't exactly help his fear.

No, it was something completely different to that.

It was the simple thought that he had almost met Grim. It was stupid and childish, he knew that and yet he couldn't help ponder over it.

500 years ago it had been when he had almost met the Grim Reaper himself. If the Man on the Moon hadn't chosen him, if he hadn't caught the timeless spirit's attention he would've met the cloaked spirit on that fateful day.

The same dark, unknown presence would've appeared before him, with empty eyes and unseeable expression, staring down into the depths of his heart, reading his sins and failures, judging them for what they were. The same scythe would reach towards him, it's unnatural metal gleaming softly with a tinge of gentle malice and press against his heart. The haunting glow of silver and blue would reach out towards him before it disappeared, dissolved into nothingness as the final breath of his body left him.

And for some bizarre, unknown reason to him, that scared him. That spirit had power, judgment over the simple decision of a man's life or death. No spirit, not even Manny, should have that much control over something so significant.

His finger's reached for his neck as his mind briefly recalled that bizarre, horrific sensation of drowning.

He had experienced death once already, he should be unafraid, able to laugh in the face of it his given immortal state.

Why couldn't he?

Why couldn't he smile, laugh and joke about it?

His teeth gritted and Jack growled to himself angrily.

He had faced fear itself. Death shouldn't and wouldn't scare him! He refused to be beaten by it. His hand clenched his shepherds crook hard and he jumped to his feet. The wind blew around him questioningly and he stretched out a hand to the comforting sensation.

The wind was old, ancient even. An untameable force that had been here longer than the three great immortals themselves. It was wild and free, a nomad of the air, bidding to no one's call but itself. And yet the wind had taken a fancy to him, taught him and befriended him until they were practically inseparable. While the north wind was his main companion, each one, the south, east and west all protected him and played with him, much to the other seasonal spirit's envy.

Jack had no clue as to why the wind chose him, why it favoured him above all else. Was it his own free, frivolous nature? Or how he spoke to the wind as an equal, never once trying to control it. Or maybe it was because he was lonely and the wind had taken pity on him.

He did not know but either way he was grateful and would never truly question why.

"Wind?", the wind answered in recognition, eager to assist it's young friend, "Could you help me search for the Grim Reaper?"

To his surprise he was swept of his feet, pulled to the air in answer, the wind whistling it's reply.

It knew where he was.

Jack's relief was uncontainable and he whooped in reply, hoping to ease his nervousness and tension in the winds playful embrace at the inevitable meeting ahead.

There was only one way to beat fear and that was to face it.

He done it before and he would do it again.

He was going to face the Reaper.

~x~

He did not stay flying very long and was soon brought back down to land. His feet touching moist earth and he took in his surroundings.

Green, was the first word he would describe it as. Bright, luscious foliage covered thickly everywhere he looked, complimented with deep, dusty browns, bright yellows and vivacious reds. The rainforest was moderately thin and the ground was decorated in faint imprints of civilisation.

The air was humid, and warm making his skin prickle uncomfortably, but at least it wasn't dry.

"Where are we?"

The wind shove him forward, pushing him east and he obeying the gesture as it answered his question.

The rainforests of Indonesia.

Jack never really visited the small cluster of islands, the land being too warm and wet for his tastes and his element. However he could tolerate the warm temperature and so continued on, following the winds invisible trail.

The trees slowly lessened until Jack realised he was following a worn down path. The path slowly opened up into a clearing, and Jack stared at the natural, fragile huts of a remote Indonesian village.

He stepped into the small, close-knit area, taking care to not be walked through and watched families go about their daily lives. As interesting as the isolated village was however, Jack still hadn't seen the reaper of souls.

"I thought you were taking me to the Grim Reaper"

The wind stayed silent and Jack continued on through the village, easily reaching the furthest side in a matter of minutes. As he came to the last house in his direction, the air turned a familiar stillness and he sucked in a breath.

His steps were slow, deliberate, up the smoothened wooden steps, through the open archway, across the hand woven matt and into a biggest room in the small, raised house.

An adult and a young boy lay bedridden on flimsy straw mats, threadbare blankets covering their shivering forms. A child, barely a teenager, lay beside her family, muttering prayers and pleadings as she attempted to wipe away the sweat soaked patients.

A fourth figure lay further in, it's body covered by a long blanket, feet sticking out and unmoving.

It wasn't a horrific sight, but it still made Jack's stomach churn as he looked at the sick family.

Their dark skin shone brightly with sweat, indications of the fever they bore as they shivered in the mild, tropical air. Blood crusted at the nose of the youngest, his body weak and exhausted as he lay still, trembles the only indication of life. The parent was no better off, the mother fidgeting, mumbling incoherencies under her breath, eyes rolling frantically in delirium.

The poor girl cried out desperately, calming down her thrashing mother and dabbing at her forehead with the ragged, filthy cloth.

The scene was too much for Jack and he turned his eyes away only to meet the dark, hushed form of the Grim Reaper.

He stood in the far corner, watching the family, his hand leaned on his scythe for support, as if he had been there for a while and Jack watched him carefully.

The spirit made no indication of seeing him, even though the slight chill he created was more than enough warning of his presence.

They stood like that. Jack watching the Grim, Grim watching the family, waiting for what, Jack wasn't sure off.

It was only when dusk settled that the immortal spirit finally moved, wisping over to the long lost family.

He did not raise his scythe, letting it dip down in a now familiar movement to Jack, the blade glowing pale blue.

No, what he did both confused and intrigued Jack greatly. He completely ignored the delirious mother and instead knelt down next to the limp, weak boy.

Leaning up on his knees slightly, the Grim reached out and gently pressed a thin, pale hand to the boys chest.

He stilled, bent over the boy slightly and Jack was unsure of what was happening until the recognisable blue glow appeared, surrounding the Grim's hands.

The room seemed to still, just like in the hospital room and the teenage girl cried out, leaping over to her younger brothers side.

Her voice was hoarse from desperate callings and her deep, chestnut eyes spilled with tears as she attempted to revive her brother, shaking his body in anguish.

Jack's eyes stayed on the child, never moving from the heartbreaking scene.

The Grim's form hunched, as if releasing a painful sigh and he lent back pulling himself up with his ancient weapon, as if weary from exhaustion.

"Why have you followed me"

The Grim made no indication that he was talking to Jack, unmoving from his leaning position, gazing down at the young boys corpse and his sisters vain actions of healing.

However Jack straightened up, attempting a grin that looked more like a grimace and never reached his eyes.

"To both talk to you and for my own selfish reasons" He stepped forward slightly, quelling the rising beat of his heart and stared at the figure before him with hard, defiant eyes.

He refused to be afraid.

The Grim shifted slightly.

"And what reasons would they be?" He asked in that dull, whispery voice.

Jack said nothing and continued glaring. The Reaper eventually looked up, the empty-like hood facing his own shadowed one.

"I have work" He made to move to the doorway but Jack quickly blocked it.

"We want to talk to you" He said, voice denying any protests. The Grim moved to the back door and Jack whooshed past, blocking it also.

"And we're not taking no for an answer"

A pale hand gripped the scythe hard, the Grim's voice turned dark.

"I am a spirit of solitude" and he turned to the window.

Jack, smiled. It was starting to feel like this game and it would be, if not for the weeping presence in the room. He spun to the window, sitting on the ledge.

"So was I, still am in fact. Why're you so keen on avoiding us? Do you have something against the immortal spirits?"

The Grim stepped back and for a moment looked almost unsure. However it simply turned away, trying for the main door only to be stopped once again.

Jack grinned flatly, "I can keep this up for hours, you know"

The Reaper stepped back and tried again, and was stopped, yet again.

"I have souls to collect" He said almost angrily.

"And I have snow to make, it can wait"

While playing this game of 'block Grim's escape', Jack had realised he wasn't so scared and he had to admit, on any other day this game would be amusing. Although he was certain Grim wouldn't think so.

The Grim pulled his scythe forward defensively, letting Jack see the sharp edge of his weapon.

"I do not want to talk"

Jack was ready to bounce back a reply when the wind whistled in his ear, giving hushed ideas and promises. His frosty eyes lit up, a mischievous grin of pure trouble widening on his lips.

"Then I guess we'll do this the hard way".

If there was one thing no other spirit could beat him on, it was for his nimbleness. Heck, they even wrote a children's song about his fast feet.

Using the wind's extra speed, Jack grabbed the Reaper by the waist, securing him with his surprisingly strong arms and let the wind pull them up, out the door and into the air.

"Wind, take me to North!"

The Grim put up a very good fight, and Jack almost dropped him a few times but he eventually managed to get him into a very safe and secure hold.

The wind was loud, firm and fierce in their travel, deafening Jack's ears to all surroundings, including the threatening shouts of the (still scary but much less creepy) Grim Reaper.

His only response was a laugh, the wind joining in as the twirled amongst the clouds.

All too excited at the amusing prank and prospect of managing to capture THE Grim Reaper, the wind entered North workshop, and with a little too much force, dumped Jack and the Reaper down onto the very same spot Jack himself was dumped on at his own kidnapping not long ago.

North, Bunny, Sandy and Tooth had, both thankfully and luckily, assembled together, and stared down at the sprawled mess of blue and black before them.

Jack was flat on his back, laughing uproariously, the Reaper spread across his stomach, scythe tangled with staff.

"Guys, guess who I found!" Jack called out, leaning up onto his elbows and grinning at the Guardians then down at the Grim Reaper, his cheeks pink with energy.

The Grim struggled up onto his knees, hood falling off as he did.

"What the devil-!"

Jack gaped.

North stared.

Tooth gasped.

Bunnymund boggled.

And Sandy looked . . . amused.

Midnight black hair fell from its restrictions, framing pale, deathly white skin inset with large, rounded, deep silver eyes. A slender neck disappeared into the swaths of wispy black cloth, matching the thin, delicate hands and fingers tugging free a caught scythe.

The Reaper sat up moving with dizzy confusion, glaring at the sight of Jack until noticing the sudden stillness.

"What?"

And a flawless, British, feminine voice finished the entire picture off.

~x~

**Yes, we finally meet the Grim Reaper.**

**And he is a she, I'm sure some of you might have suspected . . . or hoped... I had considered making Grim a boy, but the story, personality of Grim's and many other things worked a lot better as a girl, not to mention poor Tooth is the only female in story. Evens it out a little.**

**I also planned on the Grim having white hair but . . . we already have one pale skinned, white haired character, and North also as white hair too... So black it was... and it still works.  
**

**Thankyou so very much for all your reviews, favourites and follows. Now that Grim's image is out of the way I'll start answering any questions or observations you have without giving away too much )**

**Jack will have a bit more on himself next chapter. So look forward to it.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, and will be back with the next chapter soon, hopefully. **

**Xx**

**A.S**


	5. Ch 4 - The Grim Reaper

**I own nothing. First I wanted to thank everyone for the reviews, follows and favourites thank-you so so so much! You have no idea how much it means to my writing.**

**I usually don't do review answering this way but I used up my bandwidth a few days ago and internet has been hell to work with, so I thought it'd be quicker this way.**

**So to answer a few questions -**

**Guest:**** I am so very glad you love it :) And well, I'm afraid that's a secret, but I can tell you that there will be other spirits being introduced and romance may be a possibility, guess we'll just see where it goes =P.**

**DragonsFlame117****: Haha yes, and hopefully this chapter will answer your question :)**

**oOShinahiOo****: Haha, yes I could tell you were keen on Grim being a girl xD Your reaction really made me laugh and I love getting your reviews :) And to Jack reactions to Death, well, I may have to get him a little nervous about the whole 'girl thing' later on. I mean who wouldn't =P**

**Bud89:**** Thank-you, I'm glad you think so. The black hair has definitely grown on me, more than the white would so I'm happy I made it black. And like you said, suits the death thing much better.**

**Aerrow4Ever:**** Haha yes, god-bless Spoons. Have I had my fair share of bruises in that game! Haha, but still, way too much fun to play. And thank-you, never really written angst before so hopefully it turns out alright, I'm trying to build it up, instead of laying it on thick straight away.**

**Pearlsofwisdom: ****Don't say that, I'm sure it'll be awesome! I look forward to it and will definitely read it. the Grim Reaper is definitely a fun character to both write and explore! I greatly encourage your story! :)**

**And to everyone else, Karla-Nightingale, Sympathy for the Lost Love, angel of bunnies, Ellen Walker, DELTORAQUEST1, Baylee1100 and Waffle-falvouredPancakelATD, thank-you for the review and I'm glad your enjoyed it.**

**Finally, to the chapter, *whew*.**

~x~

Jack stared with wondrous astonishment, his mouth flapping almost identically to that of a fish while his cheeks rosed in embarrassment .

"You're a _girl_?!"

Her body seemed smaller without the hood, as if a spell had been broken the moment it had fallen off, revealing her true nature. Her height, he guessed, would be of that similar to himself, and he guessed age would be too, perhaps a year older or so. Her hair was of medium length, hanging just past her shoulder blades while her fringe swept off to one side, effectively covering her right eye if she so deemed. However, the ride here had left her hair dishevelled and windswept, leaving both wide eyes clear for the world to see. And it was her right eye that made Jack stare slightly. Cracks, as if her face were crafted from porcelain, ran down from her lower lashes, covering the far side of her cheek with black, lightning jagged marks. It was a bizarre image to see on skin, and it seemed to only build upon the strange, mysterious person who they called the Grim Reaper.

Her silver eyes glanced at him, disrupting his mind evaluation and he was met with the dry, disappointed amusement within them.

"Well spotte . . . d" Her voice trailed off, eyes finally taking in her surroundings and eventually the other gobsmacked Guardians. Her face paled, if that was even possible on her ivory skin, and she stumbled up from her spot. Her feet carried her backwards, letting her bump into the control board of the globe and she defensively raised her blade. Her ashen orbs scanned each of the Guardians more carefully, evaluating them while betraying distrust, suspicion, paranoia and slight fear.

The taut atmosphere was lost on the North, and the Russian opened his arms wide.

"Welcome, Grim Reaper! We are pleased to finally meet you"

He paused, giving her a moment to speak but was met with only a single, disbelieving nod.

Tooth, sensing her hesitance darted forward, a welcoming smile upon her lips.

"It's nice to finally see you from under that cloak" She tried warmly.

Jack laughed, "Yeah, the whole girl thing really lessens the creepy, dark cloak image". He gave a grin up at girl and she stayed quiet, a frown creasing her features.

Awkward silence befell them and North struggled to uphold the friendly atmosphere.

"Well child, what is your name?"

She stiffened, biting her lip in contemplation before speaking in that, once again, smooth English accent.

"They call me Death"

Bunnymund gave a snort. "Well, that ain't morbid at all!"

Tooth shot him a warning look, while Sandy flicked him mercilessly. He gave a small yelp, grabbing his paw and glancing at Sandy, mouthing a 'what?".

"Well Death" North spoke again, positive and beaming with pride. "We hope you would join us for simple chat. We have warm drinks, cookies and nice crackling fire. What do you say?"

Jack had finally gotten up from his uncomfortable landing, leaning his staff lazily on his shoulder, his free hand resting in the joint-pocket of his jumper. His cheeks still betrayed the dusting of pink they held at the sudden shock and embarrassment of the spirits gender and predicament they had just been in. He tried hard to keep his face cool and calm as Death stuttered, glancing around in horror at the other Guardians.

"Is this about my work? My tardiness? Because I'm doing the best I can, I really am! It's just hard to get around to so many souls sometimes and sometimes there are natural disasters, mass deaths happening, I can't always get to them on time. Unless this is about the souls I haven't been taking, because I have reason for those I do, I mean it's technically breaking oath and rule bu-"

The girl rambled desperately, speech faster than Sandy's images when on one of his mind hurricanes and the Guardians were again rendered to wide eyes.

"Wow, wow, wow, easy there mate, it's just a talk not an interrogation" Bunny eventually said, stopping her in her tracks.

The girl went from terrified to defensive and she squared up her shoulders, almost glaring yet not quiet daring herself too, at the Guardians.

"I have to get back to work" Her voice betrayed the slightest bit of begging.

"Just one talk" Jack soft voice made her almost jump and he stepped closer, a hand raised in a comforting gesture, fingers closed, one left straight.

"Just _one_ "

~x~

The group of immortals settled themselves down in their usual cosy room, North, Bunny and Sandman settling down in large comfy chairs while Tooth stayed hovering and Jack perched himself on some decoration or building structure, this time on the clock's low mantel piece.

Death stayed standing, her form hovering near the door, the nearby escape probably comforting her obvious nerves.

North raised an eyebrow at her reluctant nature.

"Come, sit down, make yourself comfortable!"

Death shook her head and North frowned but let her be. The child was obviously jittery and would most likely be easily spooked at the first signs of any danger, no matter how miniscule.

Silence made it's now common presence and North found himself floundering for what to actually say.

"So, Death. Is quite surprise to see true image of yours"

The statement seemed to help the other guardians as they quickly picked up the attempted ice-breaker.

"It's nice to see another female amongst us" Tooth supplied, beaming at another of the same gender while Jack gave short laugh.

"I know! I still can't believe you're a girl!"

This remark obviously touched a nerve in the spirit.

"Got a problem with me being a girl-OH!" The girls sudden outburst cut short as she slammed her frail, almost bony hands over her mouth, eyes like saucers.

"Oh, I didn't mean to snap, I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to, it was a slip of the tongue-"

Bunny quickly broke her off again, "Kid, you really need to stop rambling, you're allowed to get angry, especially at him" he pointed at Jack, producing a _'hey!'_ from the paled boy.

Death bit her lip and gave a small nod back, mumbling another sorry and shifting on her feet. Her fingers seemed to twitch, wanting to flee the room, or at least pull on her hood but her unmasked fear refrained her from doing so.

"I hope you don't mind if we ask you a few question's" Tooth's soothing voice effectively stopped the approaching argument between Frost and Bunny. Death nodded, hesitant yet again and Tooth smiled back with comfort.

"Thank-you. First . . . we watched the death of an old man a few weeks ago but you never arrived to take his soul . . ." Tooth's voice trailed off.

Death's eyes widened, mind racing in panic at the thought that she may have missed a soul. She pulled apart her memory, trying hard to remember anything useful and even glancing uselessly at her darkly marked arm.

Jack watched, noticing once again the strange black squiggles on her arm and tried hard to identify them but they were hidden before he could. Death's face had relaxed and she seemed to be nodding slowly to herself.

"You said an old . . . man?" She asked quietly, Tooth replying with a small yes. "Then Father Time would have collected his soul"

The group gave furrowed looks.

"But yer collect all souls of the dead, it's yer job" Bunny pointed out. Jack rolled his eyes at the obviousness of his statement, while Death started to explain in the same, deadly quiet voice.

"Yes. But Father Time collects the souls of those who pass away by his element alone"

"What, so like old people?" Jack asked and both Tooth and Sandy grimaced at the insensitivity of his remark.

To their relief, Death made no hesitance of being offended and nodded.

"But only those taken by time. Their death influenced by anything else and it is my responsibility" Death shifted and pulled out her arm, glancing at the inside of it.

It was a strange . . . dare he say, habit, that Jack had come to notice with the Grim. It wasn't just caused by the female's nervous nature but something that he assumed she did often enough to do unconsciously. Jack twitched slightly, watching her do it again. Curiosity burned his skin, hands itching with the want to know what exactly she was looking at, and what those black squiggles were.

He was about to ask, exactly that but Death's soft voice cut him off.

"Look, I'm thankful for your invitation and , um, hospitality but I need to continue with my work" her voice quavered slightly but she stayed strong, giving the Guardians a bow of the head, ready to flee the room as fast as possible.

"Oh, that's alright. We apologise for keeping you" Tooth zipped up to the girl, arms open to give her hug only to make Death shy away from her.

Death, realising what she had done gave a horrified sorry and disappeared with a speed that not even Jack could compete with.

The group seemed to be speechless with . . . Jack wasn't even sure what to call it. Awe? Confusion? Peculiarity? Or perhaps the good old 'what-the-hell-just-happened?' feeling. They had started the talk in hope of pulling apart and getting to know the girl known as the Death but instead it had only help build up the walls of mystery and secrets that surrounded her.

~x~

"It was a simple prank! It's not even close to Easter!"

"It doesn't mean I'm free to put up with your immature little acts! Unlike you I have an actual job with thousands of kids relying on me!"

"I have a job, it's called winter, ever heard of it? Probably not since your mind can't seem to comprehend the season or the fun that comes with it"

"Alright, that's it, Frostbite! Come down here and I'll give ya the whopping of yer life, ya devil!"

"Bring it, I'll turn you into a 'roo-icicle any day!"

"YOU TWO STOP IT!"

. . .

The day had started off peaceful. Nothing out of the ordinary what-so-ever.

North spent his time changing his mind on colours and toys and coming up with ideas by the dozen to craft, Tooth was sending out her mini-fairies, sometimes going out and retrieving a tooth herself when the time allowed it. Sandy was somewhere in the northern hemisphere creating dreams, Bunny was up to his ears in plans for next Easter and Jack was . . . doing what he did best.

Creating mischief.

And not just any mischief. He had been releasing some pent up energy in the South Pole, creating a feisty snow storm and letting the wind challenge it in a game of strengths. The wind won eventually, but not after Jack had put up a good fight and now finished he let the harsh blizzard ease down to a gentle falling, sighing as he relaxed, face upwards in the snow.

He stayed like that, relishing the nip of his element, of his existence (apart from bringing fun). His mind wandering as he did. The abrupt meeting Death only a few days ago had confused the Guardians but hadn't deterred them, well not him at least. The Guardian intrigued him and truthfully the thought of another spirit his age made him very excited. He was sure the two of them could have a lot of fun, plays loads of games that the other spirits would never understand. Well it wasn't their fault, what with their adult, mature way of thinking. It was their loss, they were missing out.

But there was another thing about Death, that Jack had noticed when meeting hi-her. He still was trying to get over him being a her. No, there was something . . . missing from the spirit, like she had lost something, or she herself was lost and Jack wanted to help fix it. Because he knew what it felt like.

His mind trailed on, his thoughts slowing down as his mind lagged into a lethargic state, falling into a light-minded doze as the wind watched faithfully from above.

The gentle scene, however, did not last long and was cut short as Jack sat up with a roguish grin upon his blue lips and eyes sparking with crystallized mischief. The snowstorm obviously having not depleted his energy, Jack grinned up to his old friend, whispering it his plan for chaos.

A plan meant for a grumpy, unappreciated and very amusing when angry pooka named Bunnymund.

Oh yes, today was going to be a good day.

He had easily sneaked into the Warren while Bunny was out and went to work quickly.

While it wasn't the most imaginative or elaborate of pranks he had ever pulled, it did the trick simple enough.

And anyhow, he was helping Bunny decorate his home in the same look and season his country currently had . . . or at least the mountains had, so he couldn't possibly complain.

However, his fun was cut short when a very loud, very Australian and VERY unimpressed voice echoed down the tunnels of the burrow.

"JACK!"

And that was how the Burrow had ended up with a metre of snow, icicles hanging from the roof like tinsel and the majority of his egg rock-golems iced over with a nice sprinkle of frost.

Heck, he had even gone all out and created a very realistic ice-sculpture of himself in the main area, for the future in case Bunny missed him.

It was also how Bunny's already usually dry, snarky mood took a turn for the worse and he blew off his top yelling at Jack, which in turn caused the massive fight they were currently having.

. . .

"Would you two please just STOP fighting!" Tooth eventually screamed out, wings fluttering up a storm as she zipped around the two males with a frown that resembled somewhat of a disappointed mother.

"Now would you kindly tell me what you are fighting about?"

Tooth had been trying to find Jack the past couple of days in hope of a talk or at least time to simply. . . hang out as the kids these days said. Jack often appeared at her palace, usually looking for company when is isolated nature wore him down a bit, but he hadn't come visit her in quite a while and she was starting to get a little worried. So she had arrived at the Warren in hopes that Bunny might know where the snow-child was and instead found the whole place coloured white and two spirits ready to tear the others throat off.

"Gimme a break, Tooth! As if that isn't obvious! This bloody gumbo went and froze this place over and I don't have time for his childish nonsense!" Bunny spat out, pointed an accusing finger at the very accused.

Jack rolled his eyes, slumping onto his crook. "Oh, come-ON Bunny! Lighten up a little, have some fun! Besides, Easter's a year away!"

"Nine months! Which isn't all that long"

"Seriously? Nine months? That plenty of time! What do you do during this period, plan how each individual egg is going to look?"

"Look, I don't expect ya to understand mate, but I have a deadline, we _all_ have deadlines! Unlike you we can't zip around tha world causing mayhem and taking breaks whenever we want, so do us a favour and STAY OUTTA IT!" Bunny's last words shook the burrow, silence accompanying it immediately while Tooth twitched around nervously. Her purple eyes darted between the two panting boys, mind scrambled as to how to calm the situation down.

Jack however, stiffened, eyes narrowing dangerously as they did. The room grew cold, the wind stilling with it and the sudden drop of temperature did not go unnoticed. The softly falling snow around them had long ago stopped, and the snow sheet below them hardened slightly.

"Fine then, if that's what you want. I won't bother you again if I can help it" He turned around but paused, glancing back with his cold, sharp eyes. "I mightn't have a deadline, but it doesn't mean I take my work half-heartedly like you think I do"

The wind picked him up readily, taking him away as Bunny called back furiously.

"GOOD! YOU DO THAT! And while yer at it, DON"T BOTHER THE OTHERS TOO!"

"Bunny!" Tooth's shocked voice stopped Bunny's rant and he turned around to face the wide eyed fairy.

"What! That kid needs to learn that everything isn't a game, and ruining my warren certainly isn't one of them!" He bit back angrily. Tooth's eyes furrowed.

And suddenly she was in his face, making the very angry pooka shy away, speechless with shock.

"Bunny, this isn't about you and your stupid burrow! For one, you have months to prepare for Easter, unlike some of us who have to work day and night, Jack being one of those!" She snapped, a firm finger pressed against Bunny's grey fur, "And another thing! Jack was obviously just trying to have some fun, he is a _child_ for goodness sake, he wants to have fun, it's what he's a Guardian of! And from I can tell from him all he simply wanted to do was to give you a break from work and some fun, but now you've gone and pushed him away! We're trying to get Jack to open up, not close us off even more, not to mention we need his help with the Death and you are NOT HELPING!"

Tooth's breathed frantically, her voice stilled ringing throughout the windings of the warren and in Bunny's ears as he desperately tried to connect everything she had said. In fact, he was still trying to get over being shouted at by Tooth . . . _Tooth!_ Tooth never shouted at anyone, she never seemed to lose her temper and the fact that he had been the one to make her!

"Now I want you to go out there, find Jack and apologise to him right now!" Her voice was now a calm, quiet, laced with authority which clearly spoke '_do-not-question-or-mess-with-me'._

Bunny never was good at reading the atmosphere.

"Bu-"

"Right _NOW_!"

~x~

**This one was . . . a challenge. I've planned a lot of the later part of the story but not the earlier part so a lot of this was. . . spontaneous writing. Not sure if I like how it turned out, I might give it a day then come back and go over it again, change it a bit :S. It's also my first time writing angst and so I'm trying to take it easy and build it up, get used to it cuz it's a little harder than I expected, especially Jack. He's surprisingly a very complex character.**

**Today was absolutely sweltering. I swear I melted. Today's temperature hit a record of some sort, which quite frankly doesn't surprise me. It also isn't helping the people of NSW at the moment. The heat and strong winds have caused some extremely severe bush fires around the Cooma area and the fire-fighters are struggling to contain it at the moment. No ones been hurt I don't think but the fires are getting really unpredictable at the moment and a little too close to peoples homes :S. So if you could keep them in your prayers.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, more to come and I apologise for the long messages, I'll stop now.**

**Xx**

**A.s **


	6. Ch 5 - The Idea

**Own nothing.**

~x~

The fight with Jack had left a sour taste in Bunny's mouth and, recalling back over the viciously spat words, he realised how harsh he had been. Especially to the kid still trying to get over 500 years of isolation.

However during the time to calm down his temper, reflect on his past actions and go in search of the boy for a very gruff, mumbled apology, Jack was long gone and finding the boy would be like a needle in a haystack.

Bunny had come back from the venture cold, wet, numb and not in a good mood.

"If you hadn't had snapped at him, this would never have happened" Tooth tutted, handing the shivering rabbit a toasty cup of cocoa and sat him down in front of the fire, a blanket wrapped tight around him.

"If he hadn'ta played that prank on me all of this woulda never happened" He mumbled back, cradling his beverage between his unfeeling fingers. He glanced up as North trumped into the room, a plate full of mince pies in his hand and a large keg of eggnog in the other.

"Let us put past behind and focus on Jack" He rumbled, offering a pastry treat to the Bunny who shook his head in negative.

"Tha' stuff no' alcoholic is it?" The rabbit sneezed, the cold finally making it's why to his nose and sinuses, effectively blocking them up.

" And so what if is?" North asked with a chuckle, grinning as he took a massive swig of the drink. Bunny rolled his eyes while Tooth frowned.

"Let me guess, the brandy ratio far outweighs the eggnog ratio" Tooth said with a sigh. North beamed.

"Correct!"

He tilted the jug up, ready to take another gulp of the strong, overpowering drink when a tug brought his attention the golden sandman beside him. Sandy notified a picture of a snowflake above his head and the Guardians quickly righted their mind on track.

"Right Jack, well, where did you search for him Bunny?"

"Anywhere tha' was bloody cold and froze ma fur off!" The rabbit said grumpily and North gave him an unsympathetic pat on the back.

"While Bunny apologising to Frost is upmost importance, it is impossible to track down Frost if he so wishes it" North pointed at the other Guardians frowned (Bunny just shivered).

"But this could ruin all that we've worked for with Jack" Tooth exclaimed and Sandy shot her a sympathetic look at the fairy's wings flickered slightly in devastation of the thought. The Guardians fell into their thoughts, all thinking of possibilities on fixing the problem.

Their thoughts were paused when a yeti appeared from nowhere in front of the door, yabbering on in nonsensical yetish.

North raised his head, a thick, dark eyebrow raised at the yeti's noticed.

"A guest? In the North Pole?" The yeti nodded again, hands waved in expression while North's face grew even more curious by the second.

"Bring them in" The yeti nodded again and disappeared. North turned to the others confused stares. "It's seems we have an unusual guest" North mused out and soon enough a figure appeared where the yeti had been moments ago.

Whoever they had been expecting, the visitor that appeared before them was most certainly not who they were expecting.

"Death?"

Death indeed stood in the doorway, her hood pulled back and scythe amiss, hands pulling at the frayed edges of her cloak instead. The dark haired girl gave a shy, nerve-wracked smile and edged her way into the room slightly as the rest of the Guardians gazed in shock.

She gave a nod of respect to them as she did, clearing her throat as she brought together whatever courage she possessed to speak.

"I've come with a message, courtesy of Lady Mother Nature"

The group found themselves leaning in slightly at the girl's whispery tone. And at Mother Nature's name, understanding dawned on the faces of most of them.

"This about meeting to be coming up?" North asked. She nodded in confirmation. North crossed his arms , his intricate tattoos wide open and he nodded back heartily.

"Thank-you, Death. Tell her we have not forgotten and that we will also be bringing our newest Guardian with us"

Death nodded again and glanced around for said boy.

"Where is Frost?"

"Ah, well-"

"Went and ran off in a sulk after he dumped a ton of snow into my warren" Bunny's, now significantly warmer and clearer, voice piped up from behind the group and Death's eyes turned to North's in unhindered curiosity, missing the whack over the head Bunny received from Sandy.

North sighed and rubbed his head slightly.

"From what I hear, Jack played prank on Bunny and it turned into argument. Bunny said some rather hurtful things to Jack and now he's run off somewhere"

"And it isn't helping with our goal to get Jack to trust us!" Tooth piped up, nearly cutting off North altogether. Death watched the fretting fairy with intrigue, her colourful feathers fluffing up in worry and concern and eyes narrow in thought.

"I think you're going about this wrong"

The group paused, glancing at Death with unmasked bewilderment and the Reaper shuffled under the sudden penetrating gazes.

"You have all probably been trying to get him to open up through conversation. But he's a child, a teenager, if you want him to trust you, you'll have to appeal to his nature" North, somewhere during the short speech had shuffled closer with eager eyes and gestured frantically for Death to continue through her pause.

"Well, Jack is a frost spirit and he loves having fun. You should try to connect through his element and personality. Snow fights, games, adventures, pranks even-AH!" North swept Death up into a crushing up, too fast for the poor frail girl to slip out of, a gasp the only able thing for her to do.

"YES, that is brilliant idea! Why not I think of that!" The gift giver swung the horrified girl around before dropping her ungracefully for her to shuffled back as far she could, fixing up her clothes and checking for any broken bones at the same time.

Tooth, who had also considered giving the girl a hug, but seeing the after effects of North's and deciding against it, instead zipped around the girl with glee before rushing over to North.

"We could follow him on one of his snow travelling, see what he does, Oh or what about a trip somewhere exotic?"

"Can't we wait till Australia warms up a bit?"

"If we vacationed it'd have to be soon, with Christmas coming up. Sandy and I should be alright whenever though, and Bunny's totally free"

"Wha-, yer don't get ta decide that!"

The Guardians buzzed, ideas being thrown around like hot potato, eyes alight with the love and excitement of planning such an idea for Jack. Death silently stepped away from the painfully heart-warming scene, her body blending easily into the shadows. Static almost buzzed at the overwhelmingly close, practically visible connection between _all_ the Guardians, Jack included, even if he couldn't see it, seemed to bring a pained smile to Death's face. Taking one last glance at the family-like atmosphere of the group, she silently slipped away into the outside and towards the never ending task burdened to her. Her body merged with the darkness and she wiped the aching scene from her mind as she slowly embraced the dark night that she belonged to.

~x~

"Stupid Bunnymund, can't take a joke and his stupid Easter. . ."

A pale skinned boy, with remarkably snow white hair and ice blue eyes wearing a blue jumper with silver frost-like embroidery on the collar and sleeves and brown pants similar to that of a generation long ago made his way through the streets of some unknown town muttering to himself. His staff hooks twirled in on hand, ice sparking off of it and freezing the cobblestone beneath him as he vented his frustrations to himself.

His angry mutters were unheard and eventually he quietened down, mind pensive and face even more so.

Was it wrong of him to have fun? To simply want to hang out with Bunny now and then? He had performed his prank in hope of giving the irritable pooka a break. A rabbit shouldn't have to work so hard with his celebration so far away, where was the fun in that?

He sighed and shrugged to himself, slipping a hand into his conjoined jumper pocket. He was trying hard to connect with the Guardians somehow, but prank playing and mischief making were the only ways he knew how to. He still felt somewhat isolated from the group and with the knowledge of catching up 500 years worth of being invisible, Jack wanted to work hard.

And look where that got him.

He lifted his head, tilted back the ever soft lock of his hair to face his sapphire orbs to the stars above. He eyes scoured the stars above, briefly glancing over the moon as he did.

He had found his centre, recovered his memories, gained friendship, a family and finally earned a name amongst the mortal children.

And yet why did he feel so . . . restless?

He felt he had more questions to ask than he had before, when he had ignorant to everything around him and about him.

His eyes begged to the moon in an almost challenging manner but as usual his confusion went unanswered and eventually he was forced to continue down the indecisive path he'd been taking.

Maybe it was best to keep his head, go solo for a while to calm his head, and hopefully find some direction in his thoughts.

~x~

**I apologise at the shortness, I have been somewhat busy, and felt it necessary to leave it there instead of adding more. I promise to make it up to you next chapter with a super duper long chappie! I also apologise for any mistakes, was rushed to get this up.  
**

**Nothing exciting either I'm afraid, but kinda necessary . . . filler I guess . . .? Anyway, I'll be back much quicker next time round, I promise.**

**I'm also starting to wonder if I should just forgo the angst genre . . . I'm not excelling with it at the moment . . . might change it to family? Anyway.**

**Thankyou to EVERYONE! for reviews, favourites and follows, and especially oOShinahiOo, your reviews always make me smile, thankyou for your support. But everything is so appreciated and fills me with love and the want to write more and more!**

**Till then,**

**Xx A.S**


	7. Ch 6 The Beach

**I own nothing**

~x~

Jack had barely any time to think, stepping into North's workshop only to be whisked away in the flurry of activity and excitement that vibrated throughout the buildings walls.

One minute he was in the icy cold winds of the North Pole, the next a spinning world of yellow and white, finished off with endless blue. The blurred colours slowly solidified while his body teetered with the last traces of vertigo leaving his vision. He closed his eyes, letting the throb in his ears calm down before opening them again to be met with the grand aqueous element of Poseidon's realm.

The ocean.

He felt his eyes trace the tranquil scenery with careful eyes as if unsure of whether to be confused, excited or disgruntled at the sudden change in scenery (not that he minded it). Movement flickered in the far reaches of his sight and he quickly turned to meet the beaming faces of his fellow Guardians.

"Jack you're finally here!" Tooth called out, darting over to hug the small spirit in a flurry of green, purple and pink, comically smothering him in her feathers. For once Jack had no time to react unconsciously and instead absentmindedly patted the fairy's back while shooting a very unamused look at North who stood not far off with that ever present, damn-jolly grin of his.

"I thought we were over the kidnapping and sudden tossing through portals phase" Jack questioned almost dryly, Tooth finally letting go of him.

He watched North's eyes twinkle with that secretive look, making his mischievous appearance look year younger it's reality.

"We decided it high time we had vacation. And so here we are!" North gestured to the foaming waves and small, isolated beach while Jack simply stared. Sandy felt himself restrain from laughing, while Bunny nearly snorted, if not for the vague, yet noticeable strain between himself and Jack, at the young child's expression.

Comical was the easiest way to describe it. The boy's eyes furrowed before one relented and reversed directions, while his mouth strained between open horror to wry amusement.

Bunny really wished he had a camera.

"You guys . . . o-on _vacation?!"_ Jack spluttered out at them. The group gave a mixture of defensive comments, shrugs and smiles before Jack cracked up, giggles escaping his pale lips while he clutched his stomach, his other hand supporting himself on his ever trusty staff.

"Vacation? I did hear you say that, right?" His speech slurred with occasional, slowed giggles and he shook his head with a sigh, a bright, mischievous grin appearing on his face. "Well, it was only a matter of time before my presence finally made a healthy influence on you lot"

"As if, Frosty. Your presence is far from healthy " Bunny bit back as Jack approached the groups set up.

Fluffy, Christmas themed towels and deck chairs covered the warm sand. A large, wicker basket situated right in the middle, most likely filled to the brim with sweets, pastries, drinks and other savoury delectable's (hopefully not made by the elves). A collection of equipment such as a beach ball, Frisbee, bucket and inflatable donut gathered near a wireless stereo, finishing off the entire picture as it quietly blared out some random pop song in the background.

North turned to Bunny and looked at him questioningly.

"I think Jack's influence is doing good for us"

Jack smirked at Bunny who groaned and buried his head into a paw.

"We don't need _him_ to know that, look at him, he's ego's big enough already"

Jack retaliated with a face full of flakes and jumped off towards the ocean, stopping at the shore line as the waves rushed up to meet his toes, tickling them as they passed. Jack's face grew in size and he turned around the group watching him.

"Well, what're you waiting for?" He asked excitedly.

North grinned and quickly pulled off his shoes, socks and overcoat, leaving him in his pants and shirt, sleeves rolled up.

Jack rushed past him, dropping his shepherds crook onto a candy cane towel and grabbed the circular Frisbee before jumping up and letting the wind carry him a fair distance away from the set up.

Tooth squealed with glee and rushed off to join North while Sandy settled himself down on one of the deck chairs, a pair of golden sunglasses already upon his nose.

Bunny stayed put, arms crossed and frown grumbling.

They had picked a small, isolated beach, one that was hard to get too and thus completely free for their own use. The weather was mild: comfortably warm with the sun covered by a thin layer of soft clouds that littered the gentle blue sky. They had thought it better to go somewhere not overly hot for Jack's sake, which he deeply appreciated. He hadn't encountered the heat of a sweltering summer and preferred it like that, happy to not know what would happen if he did.

"What're you doing Bunny? Too scared for a bit of Frisbee?" Jack called out to him from his far spot, openly goading the pooka who glared back at the boy..

"I'll have you know I am a king at Frisbee!"

"Well prove it, cottontail!"

Frisbee eventually turned into a game of volleyball, Jack and Bunny versus North and Sandy. The competition stayed easy until Jack and Bunny found themselves fighting for the right of the ball, giving the other two an eventual win.

The sun had slowly peeked through the clouds as the day grew on, the weather warming as the group worked up a sweat through their outrageous volleyball game.

The tension between Jack and Bunny had vanished, Jack having felt Bunny's silent apology. He hadn't even held a grudge towards the pooka after their fight and felt there had been nothing to forgive and so the two fell back into their friendly rivalry with such natural ease.

It wasn't long until the water was calling them, however.

"Jack, come on!" Tooth called out, grabbing the pale boys hand and tugging him towards the soothing image of cool water. Jack relented however and shook his head with a laugh.

"I'll probably freeze it" He reasoned and pulled away from Tooth's crestfallen face and went to grab the volleyball, hoping the wind would join him in a game of sorts.

North had already made his way into the waves with Tooth, while Sandy had managed to find a book and now lay reading the novel with casual interest. Bunny however wouldn't take no for an answer and slowly crept up on the ice boy, grinning evilly as he did so. Jack, once again, had no time to think as he felt himself lifted up, thrown over a pair of furry shoulders and raced to the water.

"Revenge!" Was the last thing he heard before he felt the world tip, and the world was suddenly wet, refreshingly cold and very salty. He scrambled up from his fallen position, ivory hair dripping at the tips and a huge smile on his lips as he glared at Bunny.

Bunny was laughing uproariously, paws clutching his stomach.

"You should've seen your face" He managed to snort out. His mirth lasted only briefly as a wave (courtesy of the wind) crashed over him leaving his fur soaking wet and drooping, making the grey pooka look like a very unimpressed drowned rat.

Jack returned the laughter tenfold, North and Tooth joining in and very soon they were chasing each other, splashes exchanged and bantering served as they enjoyed the very much warming temperature (chilled whenever Jack passed) of the now brightly shining sun.

Jack by now had removed his jumper and undershirt, leaving him with only his worn pants and was heartily chasing Tooth while effectively dodging Bunny's attempts to stop him. He had only stopped to take a breather, letting the waves pull him back and lap at his stomach when he felt himself submerged.

The wave was big, crashing over him with force, and suddenly gravity no longer had hold.

Jack panicked, the water tugged him down, swirled around him fiercely, stronger than any ranging storm and he fought to find footing. His sense of up and down had vanished and Jack tried desperately to blink past the stinging salt of the water but was met only with dark blue and stinging sand.

The world was growing colder, icy, a sensation hardly felt on his skin and he franticly tried to reach upwards, for something, anything. He could hear muffled cries somewhere in the far recesses of his mind and his mind screamed in terror and fear of . . .

"JACK!"

Air graced his lungs and Jack felt the water fall away from him as his head finally broke surface. Bunny was grinning over at the boy, eyes expectant while Tooth looked over in confusion.

"What're ya doin, mate? Got beaten by a little wave did we?" He snickered back. Jack returned not retort. His amusement died slightly and he gazed at the boys suddenly hollow eyes.

"You right, mate?" Bunny asked hesitantly.

Jack felt complete . . . emptiness. He felt his eyes automatically move to Bunny as he spoke, but his brain wasn't registering anything. His ears were filled with the rushed _'thump, thump, thump'_ of his racing heart and his mouth felt heavy, disgusting, filled with a grimy salt flavour and sand. He took in a breath.

_Deep breaths, just deep breaths. There's . . . there's nothing to be afraid . . to be afraid of . . ._

He smiled shakily at the rabbit and tried to move his muscles. They felt detached, numb, heavier than lead and yet still functioning. The sensation left a creepy shock through his nerves but he continued forward.

"Y-yeah, 'm fine. Just . . . fine" Jack winced at the slight tremor in his voice, fighting back against the shivers invading his body and muggily left the waves. Sandy had stopped his reading at Jack's submersion and watched the boy carefully, with almost knowing eyes, giving him a comforting, sympathetic smile as he approached.

Jack gave another hollow smile and let gravity pull his body to earth and onto one of the soft reindeer towels, curling up into ball and hugging himself in hope to keep away the chill.

The sun shone down strongly, drying his mussed locks easily and his clothes soon after. The group continued on carefully, sensing the sudden mood change but unsure of how to react, or confront it. Eventually they pulled away from the ocean and decided it was high time for lunch.

The atmosphere slowly eased as they pulled out the grand selection of edible goodies, Jack soon forgetting his encounter as he helped himself to chilled juice and chicken sandwiches.

They stayed like that, a close knit family, talking, laughing and enjoying each other's company, the sun dipping low into the sky until it's glorious performance of red, gold, pink and orange graced the sky and the group eventually decided to call it a day.

"You okay, Jack?" North asked as the group slowly packed up their belongings. The boy looked sluggish and weary, cheeks tinged pink and eyes drooping.

"Yeah, yeah, just m'tired" The boys statement was solidified by the large yawn following it and North smiled, affection touching his eyes and he ruffled the boy already gravity defying hair.

"C'mon you lot, before New Year preferably" Bunny called out as the two Guardians slowly joined the rest of the weary group. North easily sent them back to his headquarters where the boy finally split ways with the group. Jack gave a lazy wave to the group, gratefully falling into the winds embrace.

"Anywhere" he murmured and soon enough he felt the wind carry him to the skies and far away, to some unknown destination.

He was almost asleep before the wind gently lowered him, letting his feet touch the cold, cobblestone ground of some quaint village. Jack's eyes felt heavy and itchy, as if Sandy was sprinkling sand on them at that very moment and fought desperately to keep them open. His skin felt abnormally warm and dry, probably from the sea water and he smiled wearily in remembrance of the past day. He tried walking forward, legs wobbly and tipsy, his body tipping as he almost grinned in sleep-deprived happiness.

The word tilted, edges blurred.

"Today was . . . fun"

~x~

Death had been wandering the streets of Iceland aimlessly, her next patron already decided and yet she felt resigned to follow her usual approach of staying strictly on time with her schedule. The wind was tugging at her cloak desperately but she her thoughts were deep, thinking back on the unusual meeting with the Guardians had been plaguing her mind ever since the day it happened. It was during this thought of musing that the dark, pale lump, slumped on the icy cobblestone of the path caught her eye.

The sight did not affect her well.

~x~

The shadows seemed to groan, shrinking in the raging anger that passed them yet growing with the dark energy that came with it. The dark cloak seemed to have grown, stretched as it crawled around in the passing air like inanimate, curling limbs. The air hummed as the dark presence swept past through the doorway, passing the yetis effectively, any stopping her frozen with the cold glare from under the empty hood.

Her destination was clear, highlighted by the loud, booming voice of North ringing in the suddenly cold atmosphere that buzzed with that strange sensation of hair rising and prickling goose bumps. She was an ice cold blaze of black fire and the talking from the room of her attention froze as she burst into it. The door slammed open, filled with darkness and the group almost froze with whiplash as the spirit before them fumed. Her hood was thrown off somewhere in the storm over and she stared down the Guardians with her sharp, metallic orbs.

"When I said vacation" She seethed through careful clenched teeth, "I didn't mean a bloody, _hot_ beach!"

Silence, ever following Death, once again reigned and the Guardians stared in confusion.

"Death, what are you-" The Reaper spun towards North, silencing him immediately.

"Don't act like you don't know. I gave you a ton of ideas on how to connect with Frost and instead you whisk him off to some beach, that's currently in spring, and happened to have extremely warm weather. And then imagine my surprise when I was wondering the streets of Iceland only to find Frost's unconscious body radiating with a raging fever that was the cause of your meddling! Jack's a bloody frost Spirit, what in the devil made you decide to take him somewhere warm!?"

The group was rendered speechless as the unnaturally tempered spirits words.

"Wait, Jack is-" Tooth started this time, and like North cut off by Death.

"Yes, yes he is! Now that you gits know, I will be off" And once again she vanished off into the after silence leaving the Guardians behind in a whirl of emotions.

~x~

Jack awoke slowly. His body felt muggy despite the icy kiss of snow beneath his skin and upon his face. A involuntary groan escaped his lips and he slowly fought open his eyelids to stare and the dark night sky above, snow gently falling onto his eyelashes, decorating them in sparkling white.

He stayed like that, watching his element in hazy content, unsure of what was going on and yet happy to simply lie there, to let the world pass by as he slept in the snow.

The wind tugged gently at his locks and eventually his limbs lightened, sleep slowly washing away and letting his mind clear. He slowly sat up, cradling his forehead (was it him or did it feel weirdly warm) and tried recalling to his memory.

The beach, the volleyball, the waves, the sun. He slowly recalled the fun day at the beach and everything up until. . . the wind had picked him up.

He wracked his brain for more but that was the end, emptiness filling the rest, confusing him.

He groaned, "What happened?"

"You fainted"

Jack jumped and swung his eyes around to meet the huddled, quiet form of the Grim Reaper herself. She smiled uneasily, tracing patterns in the snow beneath her while her scythe lay beside her, it's blade curving around her body protectively. Jack stared at the nervous spirit, confusion sparking in his eyes. He blinked a few times but the Reaper's image stayed solid letting him know that he wasn't hallucinating, and that the solitary, secret spirit was voluntarily sitting with him. His addled mind was quickly brought back to attention when the girl shuffled in discomfort and he realized he was staring.

"Where am I?" He hoped the question eased the girls nervous nature and while she didn't shy away she still kept her distance.

"Greenland. Found you collapsed in Iceland and brought you here" She murmured huskily, shifting the snow around her feet and watching Jack with her silvery eyes.

"Collapsed?" He croaked, shifting around in the blissfully cold snow for a comfortable position and turning back to Death. The female nodded.

"Raging with a fever. You've been out for a week or so"

Now Jack felt confused. A fever . .

"Wait, what! A fever. . . how . . . and a week, what?" He stood up, his crook already supporting his thin body only to slip from underneath the slippery floor as the world tipped and Jack was back to sitting down again, a hand clutching a throbbing head.

"From excessive intake of heat is my theory. You might've gotten heatstroke as well but I'm not sure. Healing isn't exactly my speciality" She stood up, scythe at her side and tentatively reached out a hand to the recovering Guardian.

"You also might want to take it easy" Jack took her hand, letting himself slowly be pulled up and this time the world stayed as it should. Death stepped back, watching him carefully until she deemed him safe enough to leave alone and turned away, off to return to her neglected duties.

Jack's mind slowly pieced together the missing bits of his mind, everything making sense to him. Of course, the beach. The temperature had gone up, the sun coming out and warming up the day nicely. That coupled with the time they spent playing and working up a sweat, Jack felt surprised he hadn't passed out sooner.

And then there was the shock of his wave incident. He gulped and shoved the memory from his mind as hard as he could. He didn't want to remember that death-like fear he had felt trapped under the water, nor did he want to experience it again.

He leaned heavily on his stick, recalling the last events he could remember. Did the others know he was alright? Had Death told them? And why was Death with him anyways . . . had she been looking after him?

He turned towards the dark haired teenager. "Death, wha. . ." His words trailed off as the air beside him was empty, all traces of Death vanished from the frozen air.

Jack frowned. He was used to being the elusive one and having someone else as flighty as he was made him realize just how frustrated the other Guardians must get when trying to track him down. Then again, it was part of his charm.

He shifted his crook, smilingly tiredly up at the wind above him.

"It's time we had some fun" and with those words he was off, carried to who knows where, not before glancing one last time at the icy inland of Greenland, frowning in thought.

~x~

**Here we go, not that much bigger, but longer than usual. And to make it even longer I decided to supply you all with a sneak peek at the chapter. :D Also, is North's place actually called Santoff Claussen? I know that Ombric was the founder of it (yes I've been doing some research) but theres not an aweful lot on it.**

**Before I do, thankyou again for ALL reviews, favourite and follows. I say it every chapter and I mean it every chapter and so I shall continue to keep saying it. Sorry for the slight weight, I had to rethink my plan of attack with the story, seeing as I don't quite have the entire plot figured out :S Anyway.**

**I enjoyed writing a mad Death. Making a Grim Reaper angry is not a good idea. And next chapter, Jack and Death get to have a little bonding time, as well as a better look at Death herself. I'm so excited! Well I'm off, and enjoy the story and this little extra :)**

**Xx**

**A.s**

~x~

"You mind if I come with?"

Death paused, hand raised and she slowly turned to Jack, her eyes wide as she looked at the Frost spirit as if he were crazy.

"Come . . . with me?"

Jack tried hard not to grin at the look on her face, as if the words he had uttered were heathen blasphemy.

"Yeah, keep you company. I'm kinda interested about your job" He supplied, giving her the warmest grin he could manage. Death however stayed silent and watched him carefully, contemplatively. She seemed to be warring with herself in her mind, two sides weighing the pros cons and questions of Jacks statement and it was a long time until she finally spoke.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea"

Jack cocked his head at the female's resolute tone, lessening his smile to something more easygoing and casual.

"Why not?" He asked and Death pulled her eyes up to trap his within her own, her usually shy behaviour gone with the knowledge and experience of her element and job.

"Where I am going . . ." She sighed and rubbed her forehead, glancing up at him one again with a look that seemed almost compassionate. "I think it's best if you don't see the after effects of your element"

~x~


End file.
